1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera, an information obtaining system and a print order system, and more particularly to an electronic camera which can communicate with a portable communication device and can obtain information on an image-capturing place and information related to a printing shop through the external communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-147370 discloses a system in which tourism service information is obtained and goods are ordered in an interactive manner on the basis of the information. However, it has been possible for the user only to order goods and it has been impossible for the user to combine an image optically-captured by the user with an image gotten in a tourist spot or the like where the user visits in his trip so as to synthesize a new image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-161227 discloses a system in which main data is received from an external image-capturing information transmitter and recorded. However; it has been impossible to combine an optically-captured image with received data.
Moreover, there has been known a camera for recording positional information as well as an image on the basis of map information previously recorded on a recording medium. However, since the quantity of the previously recorded map information is limited, there has been an inconvenience that the positional information cannot be obtained in places except the recorded map information.
Furthermore, there has been known a camera for getting positional information from a global positioning system (GPS) to record it. However, the camera must be equipped with a GPS antenna in order to implement the functions of the GPS in the camera so as to obtain the positional information of the image-capturing place. Therefore, there has been an inconvenience that the size of the camera itself is increased and the cost of the camera is raised.